


Keepsakes

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She keep things as a reminder of why people can't be trusted.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Keepsakes

Madelyn wasn't the sentimental type. Her box of keepsakes and mementoes were not to remind her of happier times. She kept them as a warning to herself; an object reminder of what people were like underneath all the bullshit.

A half-used lipstick which is a shade of red somewhere between strawberries and wine that belonged to her mom, she stole from her when she was seven. Every time she held it in her hands, it reminded her family ties were meaningless. 

The soft blue scarf with a nail varnish stain at the edge is a fabric souvenir that tells her love is meaningless; it fades like a raindrop under the sun. It always triggers the memory of sea blue eyes and a cheeky smile, the way her heart had broke at aged seventeen when those eyes wandered.

There are trinkets such as a lighter with leaf patterns on, a green napkin, dried and pressed flowers; it reminds of her liars and backstabbers, ex allies or lovers. They all cause a flicker of pain, a sting of betrayal that is like having vinegar pour over a cut.


End file.
